


Things I Never Told You

by cuppasunny



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppasunny/pseuds/cuppasunny
Summary: Mac and Dennis had felt something for each other from the moment they met, but neither one of them said anything about it.





	1. Mac

**Author's Note:**

> One part of this story is from the perspective of Mac and the other from Dennis, but it's all the same moments. Enjoy! xo

We were 17.  
You came up to me under the bleachers to buy a joint  
And you tried so hard to hide how nervous you were.  
We didn’t make eye contact once  
And I probably wouldn’t have even seen your eyes anyway because of your stupid curly hair.  
Our hands touched when you handed me your money  
And I spent all night trying to forget about it. 

We reached graduation day.  
You offered me a ride home afterwards if I gave you a smoke on the house.  
I couldn’t say no to you for some reason.  
I couldn’t control myself around you.  
I gave you the joint and you touched my hand.  
I ran the entire way home.  
You called after me, but I didn’t turn back.  
God told me in my dreams to stay away from you,  
But you were so tempting. 

We bought a bar.  
Paddy’s was ours and I never saw you happier.  
I got you wasted on tequila and watched your lips quiver with each shot.  
I wanted to kiss you until I got drunk off of your alcohol soaked tongue,  
But I couldn’t.  
I couldn’t be in love with you.  
I told myself I wasn’t in love with you. 

We went on a trip.  
I dragged everyone to this Jesus cruise so I could be forgiven for  
Always wanting you.  
For always dreaming about us.  
Everyone thought we were gonna die, so I held your hand  
And it was everything I thought it would be.  
I could’ve died right then and there because I had you with me. 

We were growing apart.  
You had a kid and a woman who wanted you to be there for him.  
I told her that we were lovers and it felt so right.  
You got mad at me for wanting to share a bed,  
But I know you were used to sleeping next to me.  
I gave you what you always wanted  
And the look you on your face told me that  
You would never leave, but you did. 

I’m here  
And alone in what was our apartment.  
You broke me in a way that not even God could fix,  
But I still wanted you back.  
I knew that I loved you the second I saw you.  
The second our hands touched.  
I think you love me too  
Even though you keep pushing me away.  
I think you’ll come back for me  
Because you told me so when you looked at me.  
I don’t pray for God to make me forget about loving you anymore.  
I pray for you to come home  
And tell me that you love me with your hands in mine.


	2. Dennis

We were 17.   
I was nervous as hell going to buy from a real drug dealer,   
But I kept my cool.   
I covered my eyes with my hair so you couldn’t see who I was  
Even though I think you knew right away.   
Our hands touched when I gave you my money and it felt weird.   
I dreamt about it on repeat all night.

We reached graduation day.   
I offered you a ride home and I told you it was so I could get a free smoke,   
But I wanted more.   
I purposely touched your hand when you passed me the joint  
And you ran away.   
I called after you, but you didn’t stop.   
I smoked alone and tried to find your name in the stars.

We bought a bar.   
We had Paddy’s and I was happy for the first time in a while.   
You fucked me over and got me drunk as shit.   
I saw you eyeing my mouth every time I licked the salt off my hand,  
But I kept quiet.   
I wish I would’ve kissed you then because I could just blame it on the booze.

We went on a trip.   
You made all of us go on this stupid cruise for some reason,   
But it made you happy.   
You held my hand when we thought we were all gonna die,   
And you smiled at me.   
I was okay with dying if you were with me in the end.

We were growing apart.   
I had a kid and his mom wanted me to raise him with her.   
You told her we were lovers and I denied it right away.   
Those words sounded so right coming from you.   
You wanted to share a bed with me despite having our own rooms again.  
I acted pissed because I couldn’t tell you that I wouldn’t get any sleep   
Without you by my side.   
You gave me a gift I always wanted and it made me feel something   
For the first time in a long time.   
I didn’t want to leave, but I was scared of what you were doing to me.

I’m here.   
In another state where everyone is strange   
And no one is you.   
It broke me up to leave, but I couldn’t face you.  
At least not for a while.   
One day I’ll come back for you  
Because I know you’ll need me too much.   
Maybe then I can look at myself in the mirror and admit that   
I need you just as much.   
I didn’t tell you that I loved you,   
But I think our hands touching was enough.  
I hope it was enough.

 


End file.
